


Home

by TheQueenSylveon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, sort of a sequel to Coming Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenSylveon/pseuds/TheQueenSylveon
Summary: Doctor Lexi T'Perro settles into a domestic life. Or, as domestic as a life can be when you're in love with a Pathfinder.





	Home

It was a short walk, one she had made more times than she was, perhaps, willing to admit, and yet after a few hours of sleep, it seemed an impossible one.

The stretch between Ryder's quarters and the medbay seemed to go on far too long, and as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, uniform in disarray and mouth still smeared with lipstick, Lexi felt exhausted even by the few dozen steps it took to get to the door. Sure, the detour to the galley to get coffee had added time to her so-called morning commute, but still it seemed unreasonably long.

Coffee in hand, steaming and too hot to immediately drink, Lexi felt the rush of air on her face as she entered the medbay. Breathing in, she closed her eyes and took in the quiet moment, knowing she could sit at her desk and continue to wake up. The thought alone seemed to settle her, relaxing her and tugging a smile to her lips, but it only lasted so long.

“Hey, doc,” Peebee's voice rang sharp through Lexi's mind, her eyes flicking open, peace shattering around her. “Long night?”

“Hardly,” Lexi muttered, stepping through the door and moving to her desk, trying to ignore the beaming Asari sat on the examination slab, feet swinging as she watched her.

“I sleep right above you, or try to anyway, you can't lie to me,” Peebee said, smug victory – though what victory it was Lexi could not puzzle out – clear in her tone. “Come on, spare me no detail. I want to know what you two are doing up like that, if it's clearly so important that you come late to appointments.”

“Late?” Lexi looked up from the swirling mix of coffee and powdered milk supplement in her mug, confusion clear in her tone.

“I'm never one for keeping track of time, but I showed up ten minutes late, and I was still here before you were,” Peebee pointed out. “Don't tell me the ever punctual, uptight, stick-up-her-butt doctor was so distracted by certain other things that she forgot the time.”

“I wasn't distracted,” Lexi argued, knowing as the words left her mouth it was a clear lie. “I took a little longer to get ready, that's all.”

“Try telling me that when your mouth isn't covered in Ryder's lipstick,” Peebee said, winking at her, though it was lost to the doctor, who merely tilted her head back and let out an annoyed groan.

-

“Can I take it off yet?” Lexi asked, one hand reaching up to the blindfold over her eyes, sighing when again her hand was pulled down, held firmly in Sara's.

“Not yet,” Sara affirmed, squeezing the hand and pulling her along. “For a race that lives so long, you don't seem to have very much patience.”

“And for one that has such a short life, you certainly feel an odd inclination to take your bloody time,” Lexi whispered to herself, only smiling when Ryder's fingers laced between her own. “Why are we out here again? If you wanted time alone, we could have gone, oh I don't know, somewhere less likely to fill my shoes with sand.”

“I figured you needed to get off the ship, stretch your legs and maybe see more of the galaxy than just the Tempest and the Nexus. My squad gets to see it all the time, why not you?” Sara tugged Lexi along, holding her hand tightly and guiding her through Prodromos with a quicker pace.

“Ryder, I-” Lexi stopped as the blindfold was taken off, mouth hanging open as she took in the new world around her. “Oh.”

Smiling awkwardly, one hand behind her head, Sara gave a nervous laugh. “I wasn't sure if you would like it, but of all our Golden Worlds, Eos is my favourite. If you don't like it, I can pack this up and we can do it on the Tempest, I understand, but I was hoping maybe you could give it a shot.”

“No,” Lexi whispered, pulling on Sara's hand and bringing her in closer. Her eyes were fixed on the wildflowers blooming out of the sand, grasses as well, all in magnificent shades of green. It was breathtaking, as much so as the colony around them. “You built this.”

“I mean, I didn't actually do any of the building, that was mostly the engineers, but I did have some small part in it,” Sara joked, not sure what to make of Lexi's reaction to it. Remembering suddenly why they were there, she let go of her hand. “Do you want to sit? I brought lunch.”

The blanket was warm from the heat of the sun, with some sand already blown onto it, but Lexi sat on it regardless, too distracted by the wonder around her, both in the form of the planet and the woman who found it. There were so many things to watch and see, things she had never even considered possible, but still none were so wondrous or unbelievable as the woman sitting across her. Even as she grinned, jam at the corners of her mouth and fingers sticky with peanut butter, smile as lopsided and goofy as ever, Lexi thought her incredible.

Such wonder was stifled, slightly, when Sara leaned in for a kiss, mouth still covered in remnants of her sandwich.

-

There was nothing like being in bed with Lexi. The thrill of seeing her undressed for her was new and incredible every time, and Sara knew she would never tire of the sight of it. There was something so unusually beautiful about her, something that enchanted her and bewitched her, ridding her of all clear and sensible thoughts. There was nothing she liked more than lying in bed with her and exploring every inch of her, and she thought nothing could ever disrupt her quiet pleasure in those moments.

“Ryder?” Lexi murmured, looking down at the woman who's head was resting firmly on her torso, eyes closed and lips pulled in a smile. One eye opening in acknowledgment was enough to encourage her to continue. “Do you ever get the feeling the rest of the crew doesn't like me?”

“I mean,” Sara started, not sure what she could say without it being a lie. “Some of them are still having trouble warming up to you, but I think it's because you intimidate them.”

“Do I seem intimidating to you?” Lexi asked, one hand in Sara's hair.

“Yes,” Sara answered, without any hesitation. Seeing her mistake when Lexi's hand pulled away from her head, she went on, “Only because you're so intelligent and mature.”

“Ryder,” Lexi warned, eyes narrowing as the woman slid up her body until they were side by side.

“Maybe it's my fault,” Sara suggested, completely serious despite her light tone. “Keeping you so busy in here, never giving you time to get to know them, having you all to myself.”

“How very wicked of you,” Lexi murmured, smirking and rolling onto her side, knowing the woman's intent. Or, at least she thought she did.

An idea striking her, completely oblivious to Lexi and how she seemed ready to lean in for a kiss, Sara sat up. “You should come out to more crew stuff, like when we go out drinking, or play poker. Really get you integrated with the rest of the crew.”

Leaning back and rolling her eyes, Lexi sighed. Sara Ryder was a lot of things, she thought, and oblivious was certainly one of them.

-

The Vortex wasn't an unfamiliar place for her, but the unusual volume and tension gave it an entirely different atmosphere. One that Lexi T'Perro was not particularly fond of, even less so for how she knew their antics were not near so extreme as usual due to her presence.

“Another round?” Liam suggested, chin in his hands as he looked around the table. Nothing fun had happened at all that evening, not one single fight, not even a rowdy debate. Not even Peebee or Drack had dared drink as much as usual.

“I think I'm good, wouldn't want to deal with...” catching herself, Cora seemed to remember who was sitting with them. “A hangover.”

“Same,” Peebee agreed, leaning back and staring at Ryder across the table, as if to tell her not to bring her date along next time. “Maybe we should call it a night?”

“We've only been here an hour,” Lexi said, not understanding why everyone seemed so eager to leave. As far as she knew, weekly drinks at the Vortex was most crew members favourite activity.

“Only?” Peebee groaned, tilting her head back dramatically. “It feels like it's been hours.”

“I'm with Liam. Another round for everyone,” Sara spoke loudly, sensing the dip in mood, and sticking her arm in the air to get Anan's attention.

“Come on, kid, you know it won't help,” said Drack, knowing very well what the Pathfinder was up to.

“Help with what?” Lexi asked, looking to Sara for an answer. Frowning when Sara shied away from her gaze, Lexi turned to look at the others.

“Maybe everyone is just down.” Liam shrugged. “After Meridian, we haven't really been doing much.”

“None of your exams show a drop in mood or morale,” Lexi argued, not noticing the way Ryder squeezed her knee. “Most of you have been doing better since Meridian, rapid improvement in multiple areas and-”

“Lexi,” Sara whispered, her grip on her girlfriend's knee tightening. “Maybe not now.”

Looking around the table, it finally seemed to occur to Lexi what was causing the uncomfortable, unpleasant mood. Standing suddenly, Lexi almost stumbled over her words. “I'll go get the drinks.”

Slipping out of the booth, Lexi could almost hear the sigh of relief as she walked away. Even Anan seemed to smile at her only out of pity as she approached the bar, and when she turned around, just as she had feared, the table had lit up with noise and laughter. Hands on the tray of drinks, she faltered, and instead of returning to the table, she took a seat at the bar, only barely able to smile when her usual glass of wine was put in front of her.

-

“Stop it,” Lexi murmured, eyes fixed on the screen in front of her, flicking only to the book she had open beside it.

“Stop what?” Sara asked playfully, reaching around from behind her and resting her hands on Lexi's stomach. The woman pulled her chair in closer to the desk, causing Ryder to stumble behind her.

“Trying to make me feel better with a pitiful attempt at a distraction,” Lexi answered, tone even and empty as she responded to the woman. “Your time would be better spent elsewhere, as I have no interest in engaging in whatever it is you want me to do.”

“I only want to spend time with my stunning doctor and girlfriend, is that really so wrong?”

“When it disrupts my research, yes,” said Lexi, trying not to smile when she heard Ryder sighing. They had hardly said a word since the night at the Vortex, and Lexi was not quite ready to kiss and make up, still eagerly burying herself in work as opposed to facing her problems.

“I thought you said I wasn't distracting,” Sara teased, knowing the joke was old and she had used it half to death, but hoping it would at least get Lexi to smile for her.

“Ryder, I asked you to stop once already,” Lexi whispered, keeping her voice low, not wanting to worry the woman, but equally unwilling to betray her feelings.

“I just miss you.” As Sara spoke, Lexi could feel her moving back, arms no longer around her and her presence distant. “Sorry if I ruined anything, I'll let you get back to it.”

Eyes closing, Lexi inhaled deeply. “Wait, Ryder.”

“Yeah?” Sara stopped at the door, one hand on the wall as she watched Lexi stand up.

“I think I need a break,” Lexi lied, knowing she had done so little that day for all her rampant thoughts that the last thing she deserved was time away. It mattered very little to her though, as she gripped the collar of Sara's hoodie. “Who better to distract me from work than you.”

-

Wine glass in hand, Lexi sat stiffly down on the couch, finding it overly soft and sinking down into it. It only seemed to dip further when Ryder flopped down onto it, beer splashing precariously close to the lip of the bottle as she settled in.

“I don't think Liam will approve of us being in here,” Lexi commented, settling back and resting her head on Sara's shoulder. As much as she had protested the thought of a private movie night, she had to admit it was far from unpleasant as Sara wrapped an arm casually around her shoulder.

“I think he'll be more offended when he finds out what we were in here watching,” Sara replied, teasing in her voice as she let her fingers brush at Lexi's collarbone.

“Oh shut it,” Lexi muttered, leaning more heavily against Sara. “Off Stage is a classic, he just has very little taste for quality film.”

“I thought Last of the Legion was pretty good,” Sara said, head leaning against Lexi's as she sipped her beer. “Though that may have been more due to you and where you kept your hand for most of the movie.”

“I needed something to distract me.” Lexi cradled her cup in her hands, snuggling closer to the woman.

“Think you'll need a distraction during this?” Raising her eyebrows suggestively, Sara took another drink.

“I have seen it enough times to know it word for word, and there are some rather lengthy dance sequences,” Lexi said, as if considering the proposition with some care.

“So is that a yes?”

“No,” Lexi murmured, feeling the hand at her shoulder moving to stroke the back of her neck. “I think you need an appreciation for film, and not just ones that depend on flashy explosions to keep your incredibly short attention span engaged.”

Groaning, Sara tilted her head back, playing up the disappointment if only to get a laugh from Lexi. In truth, she could not have cared less about having to sit through the movie or not. It was good enough to just have a moment alone with her, without interruption or a sense of urgency and fear.

-

It was unlike her – more than unlike her, she thought, and in fact entirely alien to her – and yet it was the fourth time that day she found herself lingering around the research station. Busying herself with her omni-tool and taking little sideways glances at Ryder as she tried to appear consumed in her work, Lexi felt herself grow equally exasperated with both Sara and herself. It wasn't like her to linger and act coy, trying to get attention, and yet that was precisely what she was doing and, as always, Ryder was blissfully unaware.

Lexi had told herself she would not go beyond that in her attempts for some fondness or affection, but it had been so long since she had last seen her, the Pathfinder so consumed by her work on Elaaden. Even once back aboard the Tempest she had not stopped, and it had cut drastically into their time together. It would not stand, and Lexi, for all she had convinced herself she was above it, was near ready to beg for her attention.

“Ryder?” Lexi finally spoke, soft and quiet, knowing they were alone but others were never far away. When the woman gave no response, Lexi shut down her omni-tool, turning fully to look at her. “Sara?”

Turning her head, the Pathfinder gave a surprised smile. “Something you need?”

“Not exactly,” said Lexi, having hoped for a better response from the woman, making her unsure how to proceed. “It's just we haven't talked much lately. Haven't done anything at all together, really.”

Grin spreading across her face, Sara could hardly contain a laugh. “Are you feeling neglected, Doctor T'Perro? Need a good dose of Vitamin R?”

“Hardly,” Lexi snapped, feeling suddenly flustered as she turned away. “I'm not that, that-”

“Needy?” Sara suggested, arms wrapping around her from behind and pulling her in.

“I am not.” Lexi felt the arms around her, wanting to pull away but unable to, the warmth and security of the embrace all she had wanted.

“I never said you were,” Sara whispered, resting her chin on Lexi's shoulder and giving her a tight squeeze. At once Lexi seemed to relax, going loose in her arms. “But if you were, hypothetically speaking, a little bit in need of attention, I would be more than happy to take a break for you.”

“I think I would like that,” Lexi breathed, eyes closing and resting her weight against Sara. “Hypothetically.”

-

“I,” Ryder stared, mouth agape and heart pounding as she stared at the bed. “I, uh, never thought you would actually-”

“Actually wear them?” Lexi all but purred, stretching out on the bed and smirking. “Of course I would, they were a lovely and thoughtful gift. Surely you bought them for me with the intent of me wearing them.”

Staring, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her – and it was quite the sight, thought Sara – the Pathfinder ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I just didn't think they were really so much your thing. They reminded me of you, and I thought you'd look nice in them, but I never thought you'd actually, you know.”

“I know, Ryder,” Lexi said, still smirking as she propped herself up on her elbow, eyes half lidded as she regarded the woman. “I suppose we can both be surprising, and prove each other wrong.”

“Is that why you're wearing them? Just to prove me wrong?” Sara asked, barely able to speak for how flustered she had become.

“Maybe,” whispered Lexi, moving so she was kneeling in front of her, as if flaunting the dark blue lace lingerie for her. Silencing Sara, who seemed ready to argue, with a finger pressed to her lips, Lexi continued, “Maybe I just wanted to please you, knowing you liked it and would like me in it. Knowing it would make you like this.”

“Like what?” Sara could feel herself trembling, visibly so as Lexi ran her thumb over her bottom lip.

“Weak and desperate for me,” Lexi murmured, before moving her hand from Sara's lips and instead to her cheek. In one fluid motion, she guided her down, their lips meeting in a kiss, and Sara felt her knees go weak.

Breaking the kiss only for a moment, Lexi positioned herself on the bed, allowing Sara to crawl on top of her. Stalling only a moment more, Sara stripping off her hoodie and biting her lip as she looked down at Lexi, the two of them took in the feeling around them. Only for a moment, however, as soon they both cracked, Sara's hands under the blue lace bra as Lexi gripped her back and hair, locked in a kiss as they collapsed back onto the bed.

-

The ceiling was blurry as she awoke, and as she reached to rub her eyes, she found it was not the ceiling that was blurry but her vision. Groaning, Lexi laid her arm over her eyes, suddenly aware of the fact she was having trouble breathing. That, paired with the still apparent exhaustion and aching in her throat could only mean one thing.

“Ryder,” Lexi croaked, the hand not laid dramatically over her eyes groping at the other side of the bed, looking for her partner. Hand flopping down when it became apparent the Pathfinder was already up, she let out another miserable groan.

Already at her bedside, Sara grinned. “Glad to see you up, or awake at least. I got you tea, and water. I wasn't sure what else to bring, but this seemed appropriate.”

“How did you know I'd want water?” Lexi asked, arm moving off her face and dangling off the side of the bed.

“You kept me up all night with your coughing and sniffling. Knew you'd be sick when you woke up.”

“No,” Lexi whispered, more to herself than to Ryder. “No, I don't get sick. I'm a doctor, I treat the sick, I don't get sick.”

“Except you do, because you are,” Ryder pointed out, brushing her fingers over Lexi's head, smiling warmly for her and hoping it would help make her feel better. “It's okay to get sick. Let someone else take care of you for a while.”

“I don't need anyone to take care of me,” Lexi insisted, stubborn as she tried to push herself up out of bed, stopping when a coughing fit overtook her. As it calmed, she felt a hand on her chest and one behind her head, easing her back. “Ryder, I'm fine.”

“Just let me help, Lexi,” Sara said, trying to be gentle as she stroked Lexi's head. “Just call me Doctor Ryder, I'm here to help with whatever you need.”

“I've never heard two words less compatible when put together,” Lexi muttered, letting Sara adjust her so she was leaning back against the pillows, just upright enough to cradle a mug of tea in her hands. Looking into the cup, she frowned. “I would prefer coffee.”

“Tea is good for you, I even borrowed the good Earth stuff from Suvi.” Sara smiled and pulled her chair closer to the bed, wanting to make sure Lexi was steady as she sipped from the mug.

“Suvi let you near her good tea?” Lexi asked, finding it terribly hard to believe. It wasn't helped by the sheepish grin Sara gave in response.

“Well, I'm sure she'll understand once I explain it to her,” Sara promised, quickly continuing before Lexi could chide her. “I just panicked, and I wanted you to have the best. Or, the best I can give you. You deserve the best, Lexi.”

Leaning back against the pillows, Lexi held the tea close to her chest, both hands wrapped around the mug and letting it warm her as she smiled. “I suppose that's why I've got you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like something specific done for these two and you enjoy the way I write them, I always take requests. And yes, I can write longer things, I'm just having fun with these semi-vignettes.
> 
> #LetLexiRyde2k17


End file.
